


Spoils of Victory

by _Melodic_ (Sae)



Series: Captive Prince Drabbles [2]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Canon, Prompt Fill, Shameless Smut, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 06:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17198570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sae/pseuds/_Melodic_
Summary: “You can’t win everything with brute force,” Laurent teases.Damen takes a steadying breath and stares Laurent down. His pale skin is already becoming flushed under the heat of the sun. Damen longs to run his hands along his chest, press his mouth against Laurent’s slender neck, change the flush of heat into one of arousal. “We’ll see about that,” Damen responds.Fill for this prompt:For your prompts, Damen and Laurent wrestling??





	Spoils of Victory

**Author's Note:**

> Posting all my tumblr prompt fills over to my AO3~

The sun is high in the midday sky, burning brightly onto the dusty ground. Damen feels a drop of a sweat form on his brow before slowly sliding down his cheek. The heat is menacing but Damen has fared far worse and he easily ignores the steady rays that permeate his skin. He scoops more oil onto his hands and spreads it liberally over his body.

The stands, usually teeming with excited spectators, is empty today. Damen has no qualms with public nudity, not when it comes to wrestling, but he can’t help but be glad for the solitude, especially when Laurent’s form comes into view as he walks towards Damen.

The sun shines brilliantly against Laurent’s hair, turning the strands from pale yellow to shining gold. He’s backlit and the light glows around him, from the crown of his head to his unadorned toes. He looks ethereal; his creamy skin gleaming with oil, his lithe muscles flexing with every step. No, Damen has no qualms about his own nude form. Laurent, however, with his elegant figure and striking beauty–-Well, that Damen craves to keep all to himself.

“Are you ready?” Laurent asks mildly when he’s a few feet away from Damen. He casually stretches his arms above his head, his perfect body on tantalizing display. Damen’s mouth waters at the sight. Laurent’s eyes flick down and a smirk forms on his pretty mouth. “It seems you’re rather excited about our match today,” he remarks, his voice dripping with false innocence.

Damen clears his throat and narrows his eyes. “Your tricks won’t work on me.”

“Oh?” Laurent blinks slowly. “Shall we begin then?”

Damen replies with action. He rushes forward, headfirst into things, as always. Laurent releases a surprised laugh before he refocuses, bracing himself against Damen’s first move. Laurent’s hands grip tightly onto Damen’s shoulders in a vain attempt to hold him back but Damen is bigger and his weight causes Laurent to lose his grip and fall back several steps. Damen dives forward again but Laurent swiftly moves away. Damen charges forward once, twice more but Laurent’s quick foot continues to evade Damen’s grasp. His hands reach out, barely brushing Laurent’s oil slick skin before Laurent side steps his attack, slippery as an eel.

“You can’t win everything with brute force,” Laurent teases.

Damen takes a steadying breath and stares Laurent down. His pale skin is already becoming flushed under the heat of the sun. Damen longs to run his hands along his chest, press his mouth against Laurent’s slender neck, change the flush of heat into one of arousal. “We’ll see about that,” Damen responds.

Laurent parts his lips, ready for another snarky reply, but the words never leave his mouth. Damen races forward, arms locking around Laurent’s shoulders. Laurent attempts to steady himself, hands searching for a grip on Damen but this time he’s not quick enough. Damen presses their body tightly together and shoves his leg between Laurent’s. He can faintly hear Laurent’s frustrated cry but the sound is dampened by the blood rushing between his ears. His pulse thuds frantically, his veins filled with pure adrenaline and unfiltered desire.

Laurent’s body trembles, his muscles straining, but his legs finally give out. Damen falls on top of him, his hands automatically sliding under Laurent’s back to protect him from the fall. He can feel Laurent’s wild heartbeat against his chest, every inch of their well-oiled bodies pressed closely together. His cock throbs in approval.

“Animal,” Laurent huffs in disdain. The insult is wholly ruined by the hint of affection in Laurent’s voice and, more noticeably, the feel of Laurent’s stiff arousal trapped between their bodies.

Damen buries his face into the crook of Laurent’s neck and inhales deeply. “You love it,” he murmurs.

Laurent’s body stiffens at the remark but a moment later he relaxes. “Hardly,” he mutters. “I tolerate it at best.”

“Liar,” Damen says against his throat. Laurent has no reply to that and instead surrenders to the hungry, wet kisses Damen presses against his jaw and pliant mouth.

Damen doesn’t last long, he never can when it comes to Laurent. The oil makes things easy, slick and warm as they rock against one another. Damen’s heavy cock glides along the hollow below Laurent’s hip bone. His thrusts are desperate and inelegant but Laurent doesn’t seem to care. He matches Damen’s movements, fingers digging into Damen’s back, lifting his hips to rub himself frantically against Damen’s stomach.

Laurent spills between them and the feel of his hot release pushes Damen over the edge. He groans into Laurent’s silky, sweat-damp hair and surrenders to his orgasm. When the tremors finally subside he collapses fully onto Laurent, pressing soft kisses on his jaw, the corner of his mouth, his temple.

Laurent feigns annoyance but the small smile which tugs on the corner of his lips speaks otherwise. Damen allows the easy, comfortable silence to grow for a few minutes before he pushes himself up to peer down at Laurent.

“I won,” Damen gloats, a gleeful grin splitting his face. Laurent responds with a well-deserved eyeroll. “So, what’s my reward?”

Laurent’s brows raise and he glances at the sticky mess between them. “I think you’ve already claimed your prize.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Kudos/Comments = <3


End file.
